


Betting with Mjolnir

by Inuryuvr



Series: Thorki-ed prompts [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuryuvr/pseuds/Inuryuvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by kink meme prompt in combination with one by Thorki-smut on tumblr.</p>
<p>Loki makes a bet with Thor that he will be able to lift Mjolnir by the end of the day.  He finds that there are more than one meaning to 'worthy' in this case.  Thor doesn't know how to respond to this turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting with Mjolnir

It was a stupid bet. How could Loki hope to lift Mjolnir when it had been enchanted to rise only to those who were worth? Loki pondered over what led him to agree to it... Oh yes, Thor had promised to drag him to the arena every day the next month if he failed as he had humiliated himself the previous time before their father. So Loki had been charged with the task of lifting Mjolnir before his brother before the day was through. He had been left with the hammer since that morning and was puzzling what could make the hammer rise from the ground.

Loki had exhausted all magics he could think of and had restorted to tugging uselessly at the hammer. Sighing in defeat, Loki plopped down beside the hunk of metal and huffed. While thinking he ran a finger up and down the handle, tracing out the ridges of the hardened leather grip. Suddenly he felt a charge run through his finger as he ran his nail into the grooves of carving at the base of the handle where it was broken off in the making. Mjolnir had gotten Loki's attention. Inquisitively, the god ran his hand back down along the shaft of the handle, griping slightly more firmly than before. He was rewarded with another jolt, more pleasing this time, in the completion of the motion. 

Loki tried moving the hammer at this point, as it seemed distracted, to find that it just barely budged under his strain. Encouraged, the trickster stroked the hammer's grip sensually, running nails up and down it to just scrape the surface. One hand descended to the head of the hammer and traced the knots engraved on its surface as the other continued to tease the shaft. Mjolnir was emitting a pleasant pulse of energy through Loki's body, urging him on and bringing a tingling sensation to his nerves. He could feel his pants become tight in arousal at the reciprocated ministrations to Thor's mighty hammer. 

Gripping the shaft firmly with both hands Loki dipped his head to lick the pommel of the hammer, running his tongue into the grooves of the carving and around where the leather strap was connected. He moaned loudly at the shock the hammer sent through his body, wishing to bring the both of them to completion, but he had a task to accomplish first and Mjolnir was not yet completely giving in to his hand. Loki finally took the shaft into his mouth, swallowing it down as far as he could go. He hummed with the vibrations the hammer was giving off, nearly choking as he tried to take more into his mouth. The hammer reacted pleasantly to the pumping of his hands and the motions of his mouth sending pulses through each of them. 

Loki himself was panting with need when at last he felt a strong sensation of pleasure transmit into him from the hammer sending him embarassingly over the edge. He did not notice until he had come down off his high that Mjolnir was light in his hand, able to be weilded with ease. Laughing the god of mischief tossed it around between his hands before sitting back into one of the plush chairs by Thor's fireplace to await the Thunderer's arrival. 

~~

Thor entered his chambers that night to find Loki casually tossing Mjolnir and catching it with ease. Stunned the thunder god asked his brother, “What sorcery did you use on Mjolnir for it to lean to your will.”

“Not sorcery, brother, only deduction. It responded well to me after I proved my worth.” He smirks, knowing Thor would not yet understand the meaning behind his words.

“Your worth? That of a trickster? You could not have rightfully shown yourself worthy to it in a days time. Trickery was involved in this, I can tell.” He glowered down at his brother who sighed and rolled his eyes in response.

“If you are so resolute in your reasoning, perhaps I must show you that I do not lie. And perhaps you will see that your hammer has many meanings to the the term 'worthy'.” Loki smirked, lowering the hammer once again to the floor. 

“Show me then brother.” Thor said, picking up his hammer and removing it to the far side of the room. Loki walked over to it and showed his inability to pick up the hammer now that Thor had jolted it back to its rightful owner. Smirking he settled down on his knees before the hammer and started to stroke it gently again with his fingertips. 

“What are you..” Thor started before Loki shushed him with a scowl.

“Like I said there are different meanings of 'worthy'.” He smirks as he feels the first jolt run through his fingers, urging him to take a firm grasp around the handle. The hammer emitted such a strong reaction that Loki's eyes were rolling back with the touch. Thor watched silently, scowling at the actions even as his face turned interesting shades of red from watching.

Loki shifted as the tingling became more constant the faster he pumped at the handle. He started to take the shaft into his mouth, taking the same care as he had before to trace out the runes with his tongue, when he felt a hand upon his shoulder. Looking back he saw Thor, flushed with arousal. A laugh emitted from him as he understood what was running through Thor's mind.

“Jealous?” Loki chided.

“Shut up and move to the bed.” Thor grumbles, grasping Loki around his hips.

“Not yet, I can't leave Mjolnir here without completion. It would be unfair to your hammer.” He grinned, opening his mouth to once again lick the pommel. Thor grumbled before picking both Loki and Mjolnir up and depositing them on his bed. He made to disrobe Loki as he remained attached to the hammer at one point or another. Taking off Loki's pants, Thor found the evidence of the earlier interaction with the hammer. This only managed to make Thor's movements more desparate.

“How do you think I was able to lift Mjolnir in the first place.” Loki laughed, letting Thor rid him of the rest of his clothes. He watched as the thunderer next removed his own clothes, but not idly as he spent the time feeling the chill of pressing the rest of his body against the metal of the hammer. His seductive movements brought Thor back to the bed in a heart beat. 

The thunderer grasped him about the hips and said, “Prepare yourself brother, for I have no patience for you now.” Loki managed to spell preparation that had not already been influenced by the hammer's ministrations just as Thor thrust deep into him. A moan escaped his lips as he once again wrapped his hands around the hammer's shaft before him. Thor thrust forward into him as he surged towards the hammer, laying his head upon its own. His hands worked the pommel and top of the shaft while his mouth wrapped around the base. He stayed like that for a short time while Thor's thrust built up within him and the pulse of the hammer's pleasure was once again running through his body.

“What does it feel like to not live up to your weapon, Thor?” Loki pants as he removes his mouth from the handle, letting a trail of saliva connect them still. Thor grunts in response and thrusts with more energy into Loki, hitting a spot that makes him start keening.

“No hammer would be able to elicit that from you, Loki.” Thor responds through his own labored breaths with a smirk. Laughing in response, Loki turns back to him again, bracing his hands against the head of the hammer.

“With enough talent on my part it does not matter if the owner of the shaft is sentient or not.” He returns his mouth to the head of the hammer, pumping up and down it in time with Thor's thrusts taking care not to choke this time. The pleasure from both before and behind builds in Loki's body making him pant and moan with abandon as he is impaled from either end. He feels the hammer's waves build first, sending the blinding force of pleasure down his body. Loki himself releases shortly after in the haze of pleasure, clenching around Thor who thrust urgently several times more into his brother's body before spilling his seed. 

Loki collapsed to the side of Mjolnir, with Thor still on top of him. He didn't care at the moment that the oaf was still inside him and crushing him. “Don't do that again.” He heard Thor mumble into his ear.

“Well maybe you should take care of its needs more often, or will I need to fulfill that duty?” Loki snarked back at Thor. The only response was Thor's shifting weight as he lay beside Loki and wrapped his arms around him. “Perhaps even Mjolnir would like this arrangement again.” Loki felt the hum of pleasure radiate from the hammer, causing him to laugh.


End file.
